Drabbles do Festival
by Marck Evans
Summary: Drabbles diversas de pares diversos - SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 92 - Temas:

Podem ser usados juntos ou individualmente. Em ícones, drabbles ou fics.

Em ícones, é permitido alterar a palavra (traduzi-la para o inglês, por exemplo)

1 – Fotografia / 2 – Tapete / 3 – Olhar / 4 – Escuridão / 5 – Dever / 6 – Cartas / 7 – Mordida / 8 – Sedução / 9 – Risada / 10 – Armário

Desafio proposto por: Ivi

Série de drabbles dedicada a ConstantMad : )

**Fotografia**

Normalmente Draco se esquecia que mantinha uma fotografia escondida no compartimento secreto de sua escrivaninha.

Era nos dias difíceis que lembrava dela. Então se trancava sozinho no escritório, desfazia os encantamentos de proteção, pegava a fotografia e encarava o sorriso de Harry.

Ainda lembrava desse dia. Fazia sol no Beco Diagonal, os repórteres pediam que Harry se deixasse fotografar, mas ele mantinha um ar carrancudo. Então Draco saiu da loja de artigos de quadribol e Harry o viu.

Os jornalistas tiveram sua foto. Mas Draco sabia que o sorriso era só dele. E os dias difíceis se tornavam mais leves.

**Tapete**

Severus não gostava daquele maldito tapete. Não o jogava fora, mas não gostava dele.

Não gostava de lembrar-se de Sirius deitado nele, folheando alguma revista trouxa sobre motos. Detestava a memória das noites que ficaram ali, apenas olhando o fogo. Abominava sua fraqueza que o fazia tocar o execrado tapete, na esperança burra de sentir um pouco da essência do animago.

Não. Severus não gostava do tapete. Na verdade, odiava-o. Sirius estava morto e o tapete inútil na frente da lareira. Não era justo. Por isso Severus detestava tanto o pobre tapete.

E por isso, também, não se livrava dele.

**Olhar**

Sirius desviou os olhos mais uma vez. E mais uma vez gostaria de se estapear por isso. Que merda! Era James. Seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo. Seu irmão. Ele devia estar feliz com o que via. Mas que merda! Era James. Sua paixão. Seu maior desejo. Seu segredo sujo.

Lily riu, feliz. Era uma garota legal quando não estava sendo a monitora chata. Sirius realmente gostava dela.

A garota fazia bem para James. Sirius gostava de ver James sorrindo igual idiota. E com os olhos brilhando. A grande merda é que não era para ele aquele olhar de bobo feliz.

**Escuridão**

Sirius não conseguia acreditar. Acreditar era admitir que duvidara de Remus em vão e que sua estupidez matara seus amigos.

Mas a casa à sua frente estava destruída. Os corpos de James e Lily estavam caídos a seus pés. Harry balbuciava, inocente, em seus braços.

Sua desconfiança afastara Remus, seu amor. Seu erro matara James e Lily.

Mal entendeu o que Hagrid falava. Entregou Harry e a moto ao amigo. Seu afilhado ficaria bem.

E Sirius não salvara ninguém.

E seu mundo mergulhou na escuridão.

E ele morreu por dentro.

E, com a alma gelada, Sirius foi caçar um rato.

**Dever**

Alastor cumpriu seu dever. Ele mesmo estuporou Bartho. E atou suas mãos com cordas anti-aparatação. Depois comandou o grupo que levou o garoto e os Lestrange para Azkaban. Observou-os sendo fechados em suas celas com o olho enfeitiçado. Silenciosamente, escutou os gritos de Bartho se juntarem aos dos outros prisioneiros.

Não sorriu. Não chorou. Limitou-se a dar as ordens necessárias ao seu grupo de aurores. No dia do julgamento, foi assistir. Viu Bartho pedir clemência e chorar. Assistiu Crouch renegar o filho e Bartho ser condenado.

Foi embora calado. À noite, sozinho, seu olho natural chorou por seu doce Barty.

**Cartas**

Ron estava agüentando tudo muito bem. O enterro, as intromissões de sua família, a cara fechada dos Malfoy. Manteve-se frio e calmo, como Draco faria.

Voltou para casa e dispensou sua mãe de dormir lá. E Harry, e Mione, e todos os que se ofereceram.

Ele estava bem. Preparara-se para isso durante a longa doença de Draco. Estava perfeitamente bem.

Então não havia nenhuma razão para menos de duas horas depois, Ron estar chorando, abraçado com o maço de cartas que Draco escrevera para ele tantos anos atrás.

Não era nada. Já ia passar. Ron estava agüentando tudo muito bem.

**Mordida**

Harry esperou do lado de fora até a lua se pôr completamente. Só então abriu a porta com cuidado e entrou tentando não fazer barulho, não incomodar Remus.

Não adiantou. Nunca adiantava. Ouvidos de lobisomem podiam ser uma grande merda.

Em silêncio, Remus sorriu para ele.

Deitou-se ao lado do lobisomem, no chão mesmo, e puxou uma coberta sobre ambos.

Mais uma lua cheia viera e se fora. Ainda estavam juntos. Ainda choravam juntos por Severus Snape. Não mais ciúmes. Amavam-se apenas.

Buscou a marca da mordida com que Greyback fudera a vida de Remus. Beijou-a exatamente como Severus faria.

**Sedução**

A sedução foi toda planejada. James mapeou os momentos em que Severus ficava longe de seus amigos com cara de projeto de assassinos. E então atacou.

Eles brigaram, discutiram, azararam-se e brigaram mais uma vez. No meio de uma briga James beijou Severus. E levou um soco de volta. Na briga seguinte, que se tornou o beijo seguinte, não houve soco. E em breve não havia mais brigas antes dos beijos.

Mas então a guerra veio. Os projetos se tornaram assassinos e Severus foi com eles. James morreu. E já não havia mais socos, brigas e beijos para consertar tudo.

**Risada**

Ninguém avisou Neville. No calor da batalha ninguém pensou nisso. Ninguém sabia. Só George, é claro. Mas desde que o irmão morreu, George não parecia saber mais onde estava, então ninguém disse nada a Neville.

Ele encontrou os Weasley junto ao corpo de Fred. E foi assim que soube.

Por um instante, desejou que fosse George caído ali. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o da cópia perfeita de Fred, soube que não era o único a desejar isso e teve vergonha.

Depois só pensou no quanto amava Fred, a risada dele e os muitos usos do creme-de-canário que descobriram juntos.

**Armário**

As pessoas comemoravam. O Lorde das Trevas fora derrotado e todos pareciam achar que era o final de um conto para criancinhas e que felicidade reinaria para sempre.

Apesar disso, havia luto entre os vencedores. A caminho das masmorras, Blaise vira o bando de Weasels chorando. Mas não era a mesma amargura que sentia.

Vincent estava morto e Blaise não tinha tempo de lamentar. Precisava arrombar esse maldito armário e sumir com todas as evidencias que um dia eles treparam.

Não devia ser tão difícil, e Blaise não devia chorar ao ver seu retrato ridiculamente emoldurado por um coração prateado.

**_FIM_**


End file.
